The Archer Of Star City Season Three
The Archer Of Star City Season Three is the third season, which deals with Oliver trying to understand if he can be both Oliver Queen and The Arrow. 2011-2012 Main Cast Edit Edit * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen / The Arrow / Al-Sahim- 26/26 * Jake Weber as Eddie Feyers- 26/26 * Dorian Missick as Commissioner Lucas Hilton- 18/26 * Helena Mattsson as Dinah Lance / Black Canary * Chloe Bennet as Mia Dearden * Tania Raymonde as Naomi Singh- 26/26 * Matthew Daddario as Roy Harper / Arsenal * Omari Hardwick as John Diggle / Spartan- 26/26 Recurring Cast Edit Edit * Alexander Siddig as Ra's Al Ghul- 12/25 * Rick Yune as Maseo Yamashiro- 4/25 * Kristin Kreuk as Talia Al Ghul- 7/25 * Jim Cazievel as Malcolm Merlyn / The Dark Archer- 10/25 * William Levy as Tommy Merlyn * Joel Courtney as Oliver Queen(in flashbacks)- 9/25 * Kiether Sutherland as Captain Frank Pike (in flashbacks)- 4/25 * Lili Reinhart as Sara Drake (in flashbacks)- 1/25 * Unknown as Nathaniel Sullivan / The Hangman (in flashbacks)- 1/25 * Jenna DeWan Tatum as Lila Michaels / Harbinger- 6/25 * B.D Wong as Professor Anthony Ivo- 6/25 (Final Season) * Cary Elwes as Walter Steele as Walter Steele Jr.- 1/25 * Crystal Reed as Carla Vitti (in flashbacks)- 7/25 * Guy Pearce as Lazlo Valentin / Professor Pyg- 5/25 * Gemma Chan as Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana- 3/25 * James Roday as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle- 11/25 Episodes Edit Edit # '"Terror In The Sky"- '''It starts with Oliver in a major fight with Goldface, who continuously attacks Oliver pinning him and throwing him against the wall. Clearly injured, Oliver grabs his side and Goldface slams him against the wall nearly killing him. Goldface then flies off, before Oliver tells the team that they have a problem. 48 hours before, Oliver and Diggle are called into questioning by Hilton, Dinah, and the district attorney to discuss the incident involving Wilson. Oliver and Diggle lie to the police, by telling them it was too dark to see who fired the RPG at Wilson when he attacked Queen Manor. Hilton warns Diggle to not make him regret trusting him. Meanwhile, a scientist named Keith Kenyon walks into his lab and begins shaking. Another one of his lab partners Dr. Riotous asks if he is okay, but Keith continues to talk frantically about his super serum. Dr. Riotous and a few other scientists walk up to him slowly. Keith then attacks them as he reveals his mutated hand and brutally murders every scientist. He then steals the vial of his serum and destroys the camera. Hilton and the Strike Force investigate the scene of the crime, and interviews Walter, who was revealed to have witnessed Keith murder everyone and he noticed that Keith had enhanced speed and strength. He also mentions that Keith was looking for a mysterious compound. Oliver decides to go alone as The Arrow and heads to the lab investigating the secret serum Keith created, and interrogates one of the lead scientists for information. He reveals that Keith created the serum to cure his wife's disease and decided to test it on himself. Oliver delivers the evidence to Walter and he tries to track him down. Later, Walter tracks down a location and Oliver suits up as The Arrow and goes to that location. Oliver and Roy go to the same room, and Diggle stands guard outside managing to take out some guards who are using high tech weaponry. Goldface then arrives and knocks out Roy, injuring him badly as Oliver engages Goldface in hand to hand combat. In the major fight, Goldface continuously attacks Oliver pinning him and throwing him against the wall. Clearly injured, Oliver grabs his side and Goldface slams him against the wall nearly killing him. Goldface then flies off, before Oliver tells Diggle that they have a problem. Oliver feels responsible when Roy has serious injuries. Diggle decides to leave the field upon learning that Michaels is pregnant with his child. A group of people hidden in the shadows targets Goldface with their hi-tech gadgetry and take him captive. In flashbacks, In the aftermath of the Mirakuru virus incident, a young Zytle (Robin Lord Taylor) has regained control of Starling's underworld and begun issuing "Licenses of Misconduct", allowing criminals to commit "legal crimes," though not approved by Hilton and Oliver. Oliver steals the list of licensed criminals, but is then found on the scene of a robbery by the SCPD. # "The Fastest Man Alive"- Arsenal and Eddie investigate another nightclub where wagers are placed on hero/villain battle outcomes. Arsenal raids the gambling den and takes down all of the goons. He is surprised however by the hi-tech weaponry that these low-level thugs now have access to. When a group of criminals called the Red Fists is causing trouble, Wally, who is out of his coma, intervenes and uses his super speed to stop them. Mario Hunt, leader of the Red Fists, learns of Wally's abilities and forces Wally to work with him or Hunt will harm Wally's family. Oliver goes to a Queen Enterprises board meeting where businessman Ted Kord successfully acquires Queen Enterprises. Because of this, Diggle offers Oliver a job as a consultant for the SCPD, which Oliver will think about. Oliver takes down members of the Red Fists gang and tells Wally that he should make a better choice to not throw his life away since he believes that Wally is meant to do better things in life. Oliver and Wally defeat the last few members of the gang, as Oliver knocks out Mario. Later, Oliver persuades Wally to train and to learn how to use his powers as a member of his team. Wally accepts the offer, and has Roy and Diggle train him. At Giovanni's Stentorian, Mario and the Gallants, meet to discuss territory. Their meeting is interrupted by Bruno Mannheim who announces his intention of taking control of Starling's underworld. In flashbacks, Hilton releases Oliver from custody. After Oliver almost gets killed during his vigilantism when he targets an operation on Zytle's list, Steele, who seems to be aware of his activities, provides him with a "Prototype Suit," making him faster and more resilient. # "The Slabside Redemption"- Wally continues to be cocky in the field, which is why Eddie, Roy, and Diggle decide to teach him about teamwork. Wally then proceeds to annoy everyone in Queen Manor by using his super speed when Diggle tells Wally of their decision. Oliver learns that before Steven Mandragora came to Freeland, he was kicked out of Metropolis by Bruno Mannheim, whom the team deduces is responsible for those low-level thugs having high tech weaponry. Oliver then decides to go to Slabside to visit Mandragora. Mannheim's associate Johnny 'Stitches' Ghetto (Justin Hartley), arrives at Slabside on prisoner transport, but kills all of the guards and then visits Mandragora, mocking him about his sister's death. After guards refuse to take his warnings about Ghetto seriously, Mandragora breaks out of his cell and Oliver, who arrives at the scene, finds Mandragora. Mandragora explains the situation to Oliver and Oliver tries to contact Commissioner Hilton, only for Ghetto to cut communications from prison, preventing Oliver and Mandragora from getting outside help, and releases all prisoners, starting a riot. While there, Oliver is saddened to learn from Mandragora that the federal government executed Sandra. Mandragora kills Derek Sampson to protect Oliver by throwing him in a fire. Oliver goes after Ghetto and stabs him in Mandragora's cell. Oliver then locks Ghetto in it. Mandragora then kills Bane and escapes. In flashbacks, Johnny was a low level drug dealer working for Mandragora in Metropolis. Mandragora accuses Johnny of stealing his drug profits and refuses to believe him when Johnny blames Superman for it. Mandragora has Johnny's skin peeled off and leaves him to die until he is rescued by Bruno Mannheim and Intergang. Bruno then has Desaad sew new skin on Johnny and Bruno welcomes him into the Intergang. # "Things You Can't Outrun"- Oliver, Eddie, and Diggle decide to take Wally back to Central City after weeks of training him. Clyde Mardon, is robbing banks with his ability to control the weather. Later, Wally and Diggle confront Dr. Wells about the other "metahumans" created from the explosion. Feeling lost and hurt, Wally goes to Oliver for advice. Oliver tells Wally that he believes in him and his heroic potential. Wally returns to S.T.A.R.L.A.B.S and convinces Caitlin and Cisco to help him stop the super-powered individuals. To that end, Cisco gives Wally a suit he designed for firefighters that will withstand the friction created by his high-speed movements. Joe and Detective Eddie Thawne, his new partner, track Clyde down to his old hideout but are unable to stop him. Oliver and Wally arrive and is overwhelmed by Clyde's powers. Wells, speaking to Wally through a com-link, coaches him on how to stop Clyde. It works, but Wally is too tired to continue fighting. Joe shoots and kills Clyde before he can kill Wally. He has discovered Wally's secret. Joe thanks Oliver for his help and asks Wally to keep this secret from Iris. With his new powers, Wally vows to protect Central City from metahumans created by the particle accelerator. Oliver tells John and Eddie of his plans to find Mia, who is revealed to training with Malcolm and an unnamed woman. In flashbacks, Wally meets Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. Wells, now wheelchair-bound following the explosion, arrives and attempts to explain to Wally that he has undergone genetic changes. Wally is too preoccupied with getting back to his life and seeing Iris to listen. Eventually, he begins to experience superhuman abilities and flees to Starling. # "Working Through Pain"- With no more leads on Mandragora's whereabouts and on Intergang, Oliver decides to focus his attention on bringing Mia home. Walter is able to track her to India. Mia initially refuses to return to Starling. While he and Eddie wait to convince her, Oliver assists Diggle on a mission for C.A.D.M.U.S to ascertain the whereabouts of one of its agents, Paul Kirk. Kirk is revealed to have broken into the C.A.D.M.U.S database and stolen information to sell to a group called S.H.A.D.O.W.S.P.I.R.E. Oliver and Diggle manage to stop him, who convinces Diggle to tell Waller that he is dead. Eddie is able to persuade Mia to return home by revealing that her father Phillip Kane did know Malcolm was her father, but loved Mia as if she were his own. Mia agrees to return, which Malcolm allows. Meanwhile, Tommy gets into trouble by using a golf club to destroy a meter maid's vehicle which is why the Courts order Tommy to take anger-management classes. Tommy meets Dr. Bethany Bancroft, who explains that she drop kicked an orderly. Not wasting an opportunity, Tommy asks her out on a date. In flashbacks, Mia was volunteering with a relief effort and assisting a doctor in performing surgery without anesthesia. Malcolm meets his foster-daughter Emiko, who was cast out of her community for disguising herself as a boy in an attempt to become a Fakir. Over several months, she teaches Mia to minimize his pain to the point where he can control it, sleeping on a bed of needles or standing on hot coals without reacting. One night, several young men appear to harass Emiko, who takes their blows without seeming to feel them. Malcolm doesn't do anything and watches as Mia steps in to defend her. Mia demonstrates her ability to withstand their attacks but defeats them all with the martial art skills that she learns from Emiko and Malcolm. Emiko then tells Malcolm on how Mia's pain was beyond her or possibly even his ability to handle, but how it also appeared to be leading him down a path he desired. # "Tranquility"- Steven Mandragora reluctantly calls a truce with Vertigo in order to stop Bruno Mannheim and Intergang. Oliver and Naomi go on a first date, but Oliver ends it explaining how he cannot be both the Arrow and Oliver, although he acknowledges loving her. Mannheim sends Vertigo a package containing Mr. Jess's cut-up body and glasses. When Vertigo has a talk with Mannheim, he mentions that Steven Mandragora is not on "Vertigo's side" anymore. Mannheim also mentions that he has threatened the families of those fighting on Vertigo's side and tells Vertigo that he is giving him a day to get out of town. When Vertigo is busy at the Iceberg Lounge, members of Intergang attack. Things were not looking good for the Count Vertigo until Oliver as The Arrow arrives and comes to his rescue. However, Oliver is not here just to save his life. He lets Vertigo know that he owes him now and that he will report everything to Oliver concerning Intergang and what is going on in Starling, to which Vertigo was actually quite happy to agree. In flashbacks, In modern-day Starling, the knife is sold at auction by Vertigo; Oliver, playing a wealthy spoiled brat, outbids Sofia for it. She is revealed to have been revived by Ra's and tasked with retrieving the knife. She sends Shado to convince Oliver to yield it, but to no avail. Sofia seduces Ra's. # "Irresolute"- Oliver meets one of his underworld informants, Tremor, atop Starling's Statue of Liberty. Tremor says he's been running errands for a mysterious organization, the Society of Shadows . He mentions that they are planning a heist of a high-tech weapon, and their leader goes by the name "Spellbinder ". Just then, two agents of the Society appear and attack. In the fight, Tremor is thrown off the statue's head into the sea (though he appears to survive). Oliver overcomes the two agents, but before he can interrogate them, they release gas canisters in their masks, sending them both into catatonic states. Oliver appears at the firing range at Starling Police Headquarters, where Diggle is practicing alone. Oliver relates the night's events, then guesses that the target of the planned heist is Kord Tech's new ultrasonic drill, being delivered that night by train. At the rail station, when the drill is unloaded, Ted, Walter and the entire security detail is disabled by waves of vertigo, caused by waves emitted by an eye-patch worn by Spellbinder himself. As his men take the drill, Oliver as The Arrow appears and tries to intervene, but is likewise disoriented by the vertigo effect. Spellbinder is about to attack, but a dart is fired before him. He turns and sees Talia aiming another shot at him, and flees with the drill. Oliver and Roy track the Society to an abandoned cathedral outside Starling. Oliver and Roy eventually learn from Talia that Spellbinder's real name is Delbert Billings and that he was a servant of Ra's before Ra's had him dismissed due to Delbert using his teachings for darkness. After Spellbinder seemingly falls to his death, Talia betrays Oliver and Roy for the ultrasonic drill. Later, on top a building, Talia reports her success to Ra's, who orders his daughter to come home. Before Talia does, she is shot with arrows fired by an unknown person. Talia falls to her death and Dinah finds her when she is coming home from work. In flashbacks, Oliver has antiquist Niles Winthrop and his grandson, Alex, study the knife. Ra's later kills Niles, forcing Alex to escape with the knife. Oliver and Hilton find Alex and are attacked by Ra's' psychotic enforcers; Oliver and Alex escape the scene. # "Talia"- Dinah takes Talia's body to Oliver, revealing that she has known his secret since last year because of Wilson, who thought Catherine still blamed him and The Arrow for her father's death. Diggle alerts Oliver to another archer in the city killing people. Eddie suspects that the Batman killed Talia, but Oliver doubts it since he believes that Batman is a myth made by Gotham City mayor James Gordon to frighten criminals. Oliver follows a lead and is able to identify the archer as Simon Lacroix. The team learns of Lacroix's next target and intercepts him. Dinah arrives, revealed to have feelings of guilt for Talia's death since Dinah felt she could have prevented it. Lacroix reveals that he was in Jump City at the time of Talia's death. The team buries Talia and Oliver wonders how Ra's will react to his daughter's murder. Diggle decides to return to field duty again feeling that the team will need him now more than ever. Roy and Mia reconcile. Naomi decides to work for Ted. In flashbacks, Ra's visits the SCPD as a Nanda Parbat official before Robert arrives and tells Hilton about the previous activities of Ra's, who escapes. Alex and Oliver return to Niles' museum, where the former has hidden the knife. After recovering it, the enforcers attack them just as Hilton arrives and fights them off. Ra's holds Alex hostage, demanding the knife, which Oliver deems too important. An impressed Ra's kills Alex and, as part of his scheme, allows Hilton to arrest him. # "The Blades Path"- Oliver lies to Ra's that Mannheim killed Talia and Ra's orders the League to kill all of Mannheim's associates. Walter sends Oliver the DNA results, which appears to be Michaels' D.N.A. Diggle confronts Michaels about this, only for her to not know what Diggle is talking about. Later, Director Waller informs Oliver that she drugged Michaels and manipulated her into killing Talia and not remembering it. Oliver is shocked by this at first only for Waller to hand Oliver the stolen ultrasonic drill, which was never recovered, as proof. Waller filmed the event to use as leverage to force Oliver to take the blame and challenge Ra's to a duel, which no one has dared in centuries. Oliver asks Waller why she would do this and Waller tells Oliver that this is to takeout Ra's and the League for good. Ra's overpowers Oliver before impaling him and kicking him over the side of a cliff. Ted shows the B.L.U.E B.E.E.T.L.E. design to Naomi and states his intention to use the exosuit to protect the city as a vigilante. In flashbacks, Following Alex's funeral and learning that Ra's has applied for diplomatic immunity, Oliver takes the knife and vows to kill him at Blackgate. Ra's grants Sara an unknown mystical power and says goodbye. Upon arriving, Oliver is ambushed by Ra's and the League posed as COs. When Robert and Moira report him missing to Hilton, they arrive at Blackgate and subdue the League. Ra's states that he is cursed with immortality and provokes Oliver into stabbing him with the knife, breaking the curse and rendering him a decayed corpse. Oliver suspends his vigilantism and Moira burns the suit grateful for Oliver suspending his vigilantism. # "Rotation"- Roy, Diggle, and Eddie work to continue protecting Starling in Oliver's absence. Diggle tells the team about how families have been disappearing all over the city. After Mia expresses concern over Oliver's absence, Malcolm investigates the site of the duel and brings the bloodied sword back to the team explaining that Ra's killed Oliver. While Tommy and Bethany go out on a date, Bethany gets abducted by a woman dressed as a crazy archer (Margot Robbie). The team discovers that families are being killed by a woman named Carrie Cuttler, a former psychiatrist who went mad after her father killed himself due to mental illness. Donning a suit and armor from Walter and now calling himself Spartan, Diggle heads to an abandoned warehouse to confront Carrie, a deranged murderer who kidnaps people, kills them, and then mutilates their corpses or turns them into toys and taxidermy with freakish grins and. Diggle enters and finds sinks filled with blood and a refrigerator with frozen corpses, heads, and limbs. Upon entering the basement, he finds several crates, clown-themed items and large jack-in-the-boxes, one with top half of one of Carrie's victims. When he finds and frees Bethany from the third box, Carrie enters, enraged at Spartan depriving her of a victim, attacks Spartan with a large sledgehammer, driving him back, as Carrie swings it and swats him through the air when he tries to pounce on her from the ceiling. An intense combat sequence ensues, wherein Carrie takes up a chainsaw against Spartan, having been disarmed of her mallet, which she strikes against a wall and accidentally destroys along with some of her rotting, human taxidermy while slashing at Spartan. Carrie, having wounded her abdomen when her chainsaw was destroyed, gives up the fight and permits Spartan to take her to prison. Spartan then turns her over to Roy and Diggle goes to the hospital in time for Michaels to give birth to a baby boy. Dinah meets Ted Grant and Malcolm advises Mia to leave Starling with him. Meanwhile, Tatsu Yamushiro finds Oliver's body and takes it to her cottage, where she and her son Akio revive Oliver. # "Guilty"- While Oliver attempts to rest and heal, members of the League arrive, forcing Tatsu and Nyssa to kill them to protect Oliver. Nyssa wounds herself so Ra's will believe Oliver escaped the former. A murderer begins taking out gang members; and when a body shows up in Ted Grant's gym, he becomes a suspect. Ted reveals to Dinah and Hilton that he was once a vigilante who retired after a drug dealer was beaten to death by accident. Ted reveals that his illegitimate son Robert "Rob" Bronson is the murderer and he was the one who killed the dealer. Rob's mother Marilyn had a one-night stand with Ted, and never told him of Rob's existence. Ted eventually found out and took Rob under his wing after Marilyn died. Roy confronts Bronson as Arsenal but is bested by him. Bronson kidnaps Ted and Dinah; but Roy and his team are able to successfully stop him. Walter tells Naomi about Oliver when Naomi is concerned about Oliver going missing. In flashbacks, Oliver is met by Grace Blomdahl, his former classmate. He is also re-introduced to a now friendly Harvey Elliot, Tommy Merlyn, and Brant Jones, who acts arrogantly around Oliver. As an act of vengeance, Oliver excludes Brant while partying at a nightclub he impulsively purchased and develops a romance with Blomdahl. # "A Day In The Glades"-With Bruno Mannheim dead, Mandragora plots to take over the Glades. Diggle discovers Mandragora's plan, to secure all the evidence against street enforcers so they are released from jail and forced to join his crew, and heads to the police warehouse with Roy to stop him. Fearing for their lives, Naomi decides to trap the duo in the warehouse and let Mandragora escape despite Walter and Eddie's objections. Afterward, Naomi proclaims the group non-existent without Oliver and quits both the group and helping Ted with B.L.U.E. B.E.E.T.L.E. Dinah starts fighting Mandragora's operatives, donning a particular costume and now calling herself Black Canary. Oliver bonds with Tatsu's son Akio. In flashbacks, A man wearing a pig's head begins killing police officers acting as Zytle's bagmen. Deducing that the killer intends to fight corruption, Hilton and Pike find the last target, but are too late to prevent his death, leading to the duo's capture. Hilton frees himself before the killer cuts Pike's throat to facilitate his escape. Hilton tells Pike that he knows the latter has also been on Zytle's payroll, demanding him to cease it. "Professor Pyg" is revealed to have larger-scale plans. # "Without An Arrow"- Roy and Diggle warn Dinah to stay off the streets after Roy saves her from a fight. Mandragora kidnaps the city officials, killing one during a rescue attempt. Mandragora makes an offer to Hilton and the Mayor to evacuate all police presence in the Glades for good in exchange for the officials' safe return. The team is able to locate the officials and successfully rescue them, but the Mayor still agrees to remove the police after Mandragora reveals that he has targeted every legislative body member. Meanwhile, Naomi decides to rejoin the team and help Ted with his plan. Merlyn tells Mia about Ra's, and she convinces him to stay and fight instead of flight. Tommy and Bethany decide to spend the weekend in the Caribbean. During the night, Tommy wakes up from a thunderstorm and finds that Bethany and the pilot are gone and that the plane is about to crash. In flashbacks, Pyg kidnaps three officers. Zytle and his temporary enforcer Headhunter ally with the SCPD to take down Pyg against the advice of Hilton and Sofia, who warns Zytle of the bad publicity should the alliance fail. They find one officer murdered and the second, Solis, critically wounded. While Solis is taken away in an ambulance, the alliance traps Pyg in an abandoned courthouse with the third officer, Patel. However, it is a trap and Pike accidentally shoots Patel. Hilton saves them alone, reclaiming the SCPD's good publicity and ruining Zytlet's. Vertigo stabs Headhunter in rage while Solis, revealed to be Pyg in disguise, escapes to enact further plans. The SCPD stops recognizing the Licenses. # "Rebellion"- In flashbacks, Hilton is offered a promotion to be the new Captain of Starling Central, arranged by Sofia. Although initially hesitant, he takes the position when Pike's bitterness and shame lead to him missing out on a police ceremony. In the present, Oliver decides to return to Starling City. Tatsu informs him that if he wants to defeat Ra's, he will need to seek swordsman training from a student. With the police out of the Glades, Roy and Dinah are tasked with fighting Mandragora's men to keep the peace. Hilton decides to bend the rules and reluctantly gives Diggle all the information he has on Mandragora to help locate him knowing that Diggle is involved with the vigilantes. Malcolm spies on the team as they review the evidence against Mandragora, and discovers that Mandragora was responsible for the death of his son Murray. Malcolm propositions the team to join forces to take down Mandragora, but the team refuses. Instead, they rally the citizens of the Glades to take on Mandragora and his men. Merlyn overpowers Mandragora before Oliver arrives and persuades him to spare Mandragora's life and let the police arrest him. Later, when Mandragora is in Starling's custody, Oliver as The Arrow sneaks into Hilton's precinct for information on the League of Assassins only for Mandragora to not know anything about them which is why Oliver eventually leaves Mandragora alone. On the island of Lian Yu, Tommy meets Louis Leery Jr., an insane individual that ruins all his attempts to be rescued. When the man attacks Tommy and chases him, Tommy hacks Louis to death with a machete minutes earlier of being rescued. Malcolm is then shocked to learn that there hasn't been anyone else on the island and that he had a breakdown while on the island and imagined the whole incident; it was all a manifestation of Tommy's own hatred of his father and his struggle with his humanity. # "Let Them Eat Pie"- In flashbacks, In a plot to launch an attack on Sofia's orphanage, Pyg kills several homeless people and cooks their insides, stuffing them into pies. His base of operations is exposed by the SCPD and Captain Hilton. When dining at the orphanage rounds up several of the rich and powerful, including Zytle, Pyg launches his plan into motion, torturing the rich, as well as Robert and Moira, into cannibalism by way of eating the pies. Zytle's friendship with Sofia is ruined when Zytle secretly sees Sofia interact with Gordon. In the present day, Mandragora sues Hilton for his attack and in retaliation, Hilton has Diggle fired. Diggle confronts Oliver about this and Oliver tells Diggle about Director Waller drugging Michaels into killing Talia and threatening to send the video of it to Ra's unless Oliver did what she wanted, such as assaulting Mandragora. John understands this and forgives Oliver. John then gets Michaels to quit her job at CADMUS with Naomi promising to find Michaels something at Palmer Tech. Tommy returns to Starling believing that someone at Merlyn Corp tried to kill him. Dinah tells Tommy her belief that Bethany tried to murder him, which Tommy refuses to believe. After learning that Bethany lied to everyone about the circumstances of the crash, Tommy plans his revenge. When they go on yet another plane ride to try to rekindle their romance, Tommy confronts Bethany, revealing that she had been working for his father to spy on him after all, but that she'd decided to kill him instead, against Malcolm's wishes. After Tommy finishes telling Bethany what he knows, she pulls a gun on him. Tommy fights with Bethany over the gun and in the struggle, the gun goes off and the pilot is killed. Tommy then fights to get control of the plane, and while he succeeds, Bethany escapes with a parachute. # '"All Fear The Scarecrow"- '''A criminal known as the Scarecrow, whom Hilton arrested years prior to The Arrow becoming a public figure, escapes custody by injecting a police officer with his fear toxin. As Oliver tries to keep Dinah off the streets as Black Canary, Malcolm informs Oliver that he will need to bring Mia into the team. Oliver reveals the truth to her, who accepts and praises him for the work he has been doing as The Arrow. Dinah tracks down Scarecrow and takes him on herself, only to be poisoned with a fear toxin. She begins to hallucinate images of her father, the late Larry Lance, who attacks her and berates her for being a vigilante. Oliver and Roy arrive in time to get Dinah back to the base for treatment while fleeing from Hilton and the S.C.P.D, who try to arrest them since Hilton has had enough of vigilantes. Eddie makes Oliver realize that his team does not fight for him anymore, but for the city. Oliver and Dinah successfully capture Scarecrow together. Tommy returns to Merlyn Corp. On Director Waller's advice, Oliver takes Mia to Lian Yu for training. In flashbacks, Hilton visits the Pyg in Arkham Asylum after Steele deduces that the Pyg has undergone numerous facial surgeries. Steele learns that he was a serial killer named Lazlo Valentin. The Pyg later breaks out of Arkham. Zytle confronts Sofia and has her tortured by the Dentist, one of Zytle's assets. As part of an intricate plan, Sofia flees, but is kidnapped by the Starling City sirens (Sara Drake, Tabitha Galvani, and Shado). The four make an alliance and, after Zytle's hitman Victor Zsasz blows up Sara's safehouse, they use Zytle's mother Gertrude as leverage against Zytle, while Hilton learns of Sofia's intentions to use the SCPD against Zytle via Hilton's promotion. The two factions meet under a bridge and Hilton fakes his mother's death in a car bombing to force Sofia to retreat, declaring war. # "King Takes Arrow"- While in Bhutan, Oliver begins Mia's training. He goes to the C.A.D.M.U.S. prison to check on a guard, but he discovers the guard dead and the prisoner, a man called Brick, missing. Oliver warns Mia and they find out that Waller had Brick freed as part of their training. Brick arrives and captures them, imprisoning them in the C.A.D.M.U.S. cell. The duo manages to open the doors and escape. Oliver tells Mia about Michaels killing Ra's daughter. Brick arrives and engages them. Oliver dissuades Mia from killing Brick, who gets sent back to his cell. In flashbacks, Pyg becomes involved in a conspiracy with Sofia to assassinate her associate Viktor and blame Zytle for the hit. After Viktor's funeral, Sofia manipulates Hilton into arresting Zytle for Gertrude's supposed murder, and Zsasz, revealed also to be working for Sofia, sells him out to the SCPD. Sofia kills Pyg and reveals her true motive to take over Starling. Oliver, bitter at not feeling satisfied after the death of Ra's Al Ghul, continues his partying ways after abandoning Eddie and his parents on a nature walk, straining their relationship. # "Nanda Parbat"- Feeling that Waller must be gone, Mia makes a deal with the League to hand her over by explaining how she drugged Michaels into killing Talia. Ra's forgives Michaels, but not Waller and accepts the deal with Mia. Oliver catches Nyssa and imprisons her. Oliver and Diggle then decide to go to Nanda Parbat to rescue Waller to prevent Mia from feeling ashamed of her involvement. Oliver and Diggle infiltrate Nanda Parbat, but walk into a trap set by Ra's. Oliver tells Diggle that Mia was not his only motive and he could not accept the defeat from someone else. Diggle states that he considers him a brother from another mother. Michaels confesses the truth to Nyssa and offers her the chance at revenge, and Ted tests the flight capabilities of his completed B.L.U.E B.E.E.T.L.E exo-suit. Instead of killing Oliver, Ra's expresses his praise for Oliver's courage and strength, and asks Oliver to replace him as the head of the League. In flashbacks, Oliver's arrogance prompts Eddie to fight him in hand-to-hand combat after the Queens threaten to send him away. A conceited Oliver forces his parents to fire Eddie. # "Big Picture"- Ra's explains that the localized pool of water in Nanda Parbat has healing effects that have allowed him to live far longer than any mortal man. Ra's is looking for a replacement. In a show of good faith to convince Oliver, Ra's releases Diggle and Waller and forgives all blood debts. Oliver returns to Starling and frees Nyssa. Oliver and his team return to stopping crime, by battling a new criminal named Rag Doll. Afterward, Oliver realizes that he is not ready to give up being The Arrow; Oliver informs Malcolm of his decision, who warns Oliver of the consequences of defying Ra's. Upset with Ra's for his offer to Oliver, Nyssa leaves him and returns to Starling City, befriending Dinah and deciding to train her. Ra's, dressed as The Arrow, frames the vigilante for murder. In flashbacks, Eddie moves to the Glades. A bombing occurs prompting Eddie and Detective Hilton help rescue those in the bombing; Eddie is hailed as a hero at a local diner, while Hilton pursues the bomber. Eddie learns that Tiffany, a waitress from the diner, has been killed by her abusive boyfriend, Rooney. Although Eddie is framed for the murder, he tracks down Rooney and alongside Pike, who is now working as a bartender, has Rooney arrested. # "The Man Who Would Be Green"- Ra's offers to help cure Kieth's wife if he kills Dr. Sondra Consoling. Keith creates his own army, and attacks her corporation. The police issue a warrant for The Arrow, which Ted supports. Oliver discovers that Ra's has sent multiple assassins to impersonate him. In his new B.L.U.E. B.E.E.T.L.E. suit, Ted locates the Arrow and through facial scans learns his identity. Dinah refuses to accept Ted's evidence against Oliver. Waller decides to work with Oliver and his team and has government agents go to the building. Dr. Consoling is nearly killed, until Oliver and his team rescue her as Oliver tells her to run. Ted, unaware of what is happening, attacks Oliver. Oliver disables Ted's suit and convinces Ted that he is being framed while the rest of his team engage the mutated assassins. Waller uses a sonic weapon to weaken Goldface. He is then stunned, as CADMUS continue firing their weapons at Goldface. Oliver sneaks behind him, injecting him with an antidote, which causes him to revert back to normal. Later, Keith is taken to a CADMUS prison. Ted goes to meet with Hilton and the mayor demanding that the manhunt be called off against The Arrow. Hilton, although he knows that the Arrow is innocent, refuses. Ra's, dressed as the Arrow, murders the mayor and shoots Ted. In flashbacks, a troubled youth named Ivy Pepper reappears in a new mutated, adult body, created by a combination of drugs and toxins. She enters the newly rebuilt Sirens nightclub and reveals her powers to Shado, and the two make an alliance. # "Public Enemy '''No.1 "- Hilton '''issues an arrest warrant for The Arrow and his team, with shoot to kill orders in effect. Oliver uses Nyssa to track Ra's location. Ra's repeats his demand. Hilton and the police arrive and Oliver and his team manage to escape. Ra's kidnaps Hilton and reveals the Arrow's identity, which Hilton announces at a press conference. Oliver decides to turn himself in exchange for immunity for his teammates. Roy dresses as The Arrow, stops Oliver's transport van and surrenders to the police, claiming that he has been the Arrow all along. Meanwhile, Ted is revealed to have developed a deadly thrombus that has no known cure. He reveals he has nanobots that can destroy the clot. Naomi injects them and saves him with the help of her mother. In flashbacks, Ivy begins to investigate "Project M", which is being conducted at Queen Enterprises and involves the experimentation and deaths of several plants, much to her anger. After she murders a Queen Enterprises employee, a horrified Shado abandons her. Ivy then visits Oliver and poisons him. # "A Beautiful Darkness"- Roy is arrested and the District Attorney decides not to charge Oliver. However, Hilton knows the truth and decides to continue investigating Oliver. With the help of CADMUS, Roy fakes his own murder so that the public believes The Arrow is dead and Oliver is innocent. As a result, Roy is forced to leave the city. Ra's visits Mia in her apartment and impales her with his sword. In flashbacks, Oliver hallucinates his closest friends and allies along with a mysterious hooded figure. Simultaneously, Ivy hypnotizes Walter and forces him to take her to the laboratory where Project M is being conducted and she collects a sample of the Lazarus water that is being used in the experiments before escaping. Hilton tracks them down and rescues Walter before collecting the antidote and rescuing Oliver, who believes that he has seen his future. Ivy also uses the Lazarus water to create a new flower that can immediately kill someone upon contact with the petals. # "Homecoming"- Oliver and Eddie rush Mia to a hospital, where her death is said to be apparently inevitable. Ra's contacts Oliver to let him know that if he accepts his offer, he will be able to use the Lazarus Pit to heal her. Malcolm warns against this, stating that the pit changes a person in their soul, but Oliver decides to take her to Nanda Parbat regardless. Mia is dipped into the pit and returns healed but in a state of confusion, and her memories jumbled. Naomi has sex with Oliver before drugging him so the team can sneak him out of the fortress, which is aided by Eddie. Cornered by the Assassins, Oliver wakes in time to order them to stand down. Afterward, Oliver returns to take his place as head of the League, alone. Mia wakes up in her apartment, her mind clear and distraught that Oliver sacrificed himself for her. Oliver renounces his old life, taking on an apprentice role in the League and the name Al-Sahim until he is ready to take over as the new Ra's. In flashbacks, Oliver attempts to convince Eddie to return but the latter turns him down; he later attends the dinner as Oliver attempts to reach out to him but is unsuccessful. However, Ivy attacks the dinner and kills several people as the SCPD arrive. Oliver dresses in vigilante attire and he rescues the few remaining people there and Eddie decides to return to Queen Manor. Following this, Shado destroys the Lazarus water to prevent Ivy from making more plants. # "Al-Sahim"- Oliver begins his training, which includes breaking down his psyche so that his allegiance is only to the League and his new identity as Al-Sahim. Oliver is directed to kill Nyssa. Oliver and the League come to Starling City, where the team announce their protection of Nyssa. Oliver kidnaps Michaels in front of her son Shawn Diggle to force the team to give her up. At the exchange, a fight breaks out and Nyssa is taken by the League. Oliver almost kills Diggle, but Mia, in her own suit, arrives and stops him. Naomi tells Mia that Roy is alive. In Nanda Parbat, Ra's orders Nyssa to marry Oliver. In flashbacks, in Arabia, AD 125, developing an interest in the sciences at an early age, a man abandoned his tribe to live in the city, where he pursued life as a researcher. He subsequently became a physician and married a woman named Sera. This man discovered the secret of the Lazarus Pit, and he saves a dying prince by lowering him into it. The prince, who is sadistic to begin with, is driven completely insane by the Lazarus Pit. He proceeds to strangle Sera, on whom he has already had his eye for some time. The sultan, unwilling to admit to himself his son's culpability, declares the man guilty of the crime and sentences him to a slow, tortured death in a cage with Sera's corpse. The man is set free by the son of a dying elderly woman, who Ra's had earlier examined. The son feels that he owes the man a debt for easing his mother's suffering during her last few hours. Ra's and the son head into the desert to seek the tribe of the man's birth. The man convinces the head of his tribe, his uncle, to follow in his quest for revenge by promising the downfall of the sultan. By understanding the germ theory of disease hundreds of years before anyone else, The man is able to infect the prince with a deadly virus by sending him contaminated fabrics. When the sultan comes to ask the man to cure the prince again, the main then kills both him and his son. Ra's then leads his tribe to raze the city to the ground and kill all of its inhabitants. The man becomes deceased in the battlefield and is placed into the Lazarus Pit; once revived, the future Ra's is tasked by his master (Matt Noble) to find his future heir and given a ceremonial knife. # "This Is Your Sword"- Dinah goes to speak to Hilton about his hostility towards Oliver. Diggle tells Hilron about Director Waller drugging Michaels into killing Ra's daughter Talia to use as leverage over Oliver to get him to do things she wanted in order to take down Ra's. Hilton explains his difficult relationship with Waller. Hilton and Waller worked together before, however, their relationship became difficult due to their conflicting views on law enforcement and how it should be handled. Due to Cadmus' methods of brutality and using unethical operations, Hilton believes Waller and the organization use too much power and is always reluctant to work with her. Hilton then feels guilt since Oliver was only trying to protect Michaels. In Nanda Parbat, sneaking away from the castle, Oliver, revealed to have been in league with Malcolm and Waller and that his agreement to become Ra's heir was a charade to get close to Ra's and slowly dismantle the League from within, tells them of Ra's plan. On Oliver's advice, Waller and Malcolm use Tatsu to convince the team of the truth. The team, including Tatsu, Ted, and Malcolm go to Nanda Parbat. Waller reveals Oliver's treachery to Ra's, whom Oliver manages to convince of his loyalty. Roy secretly leaves Mia. Ra's exposes the team, excluding Tatsu, to the virus he used before on the sultan before sealing them away in a cell. Afterward, Oliver and Nyssa get married. In flashbacks, Hilton plans on confessing to the SCPD but Pike forces him to live with the guilt instead. Meanwhile, Sofia becomes affected by Ra's Al Ghul's powers while the League kidnaps Oliver to use his blood in a ritual to resurrect Ra's. # "To Our Deaths And Beyond"- The team wakes in the dungeon. Malcolm informs them that he secretly gave them the vaccine. Wally arrives and frees them. Oliver and Nyssa attack Ra's and other Assassins. Ra's then escapes and vows to destroy the world with the Lazarus Pits. Oliver and the team follow the only clue they have, the word 'Orpheus'. After discovering that 'Orpheus' is Ra's private satellite that will orbit over Starling. The team then learns that the satellite is actually a weapon which will explosively destroy all the Lazarus Pits simultaneously throughout the world, destroying all the life that exists. Oliver duels Ra's, as the team successfully stops the attack. Oliver kills Ra's and recites the same prayer Ra's did after he had stabbed him. Proud of his student's success, Ra's hands him the ring as a prize and then collapses to the floor, dead. The police attempt to kill Oliver only for Oliver to be rescued by Ted in the B.L.U.E B.E.E.T.L.E suit. Afterward, Oliver decides to have a normal life with Naomi instead of operating as a vigilante, knowing that there are other vigilantes that can take his place. Oliver cedes the title of Ra's to Malcolm, to whom Nyssa kneels, but promises vengeance. Ted begins testing a way to miniaturize his B.L.U.E B.E.E.T.L.E suit, which results in an explosion. In flashbacks, Ra's disdains Sofia who disdains Sara's limited ambitions and tries to take back the power of the Demon's Head. Sofia fights Ra's, but returns the power to him when he threatens to have her father Adam assassinated. The female League members recognize Sofia's worth as a leader and continue to serve her. Oliver decides to spend time with his parents after all this. Robert and Moira, with Oliver, walk through the alley as a quick route to see a movie. An unknown assailant approaches them, demanding their possessions and then shooting Robert and Moira, leaving Oliver shocked in front of his parents' bodies while Shado watches. Ra's is then pleased upon witnessing this since he feels this disaster will turn Oliver into an "emerald archer of Starling." Category:The Archer Of Star City Category:Green Arrow Category:Bat24 Category:FOX Category:Seasons Category:Season 3